i cant live without you
by lovelustandstrawberrys
Summary: Ok , this is my first ever story , I'm totally in love with lorraine and nikki , so here , they have been together 6 months and they're relationship is progressing , would love feedback! Thanks! Caitlin x Chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

I can't live without you.

February 14th , Valentine's day.

it was a cold winter morning in Greeenock , the morning Sun rise shone through lorraine's bedroom which had woken her up.  
she rubbed her eyes sleepily and rolled over to see a certain someone sleeping peacefully beside her , the only person lorraine wanted to be there , nikki boston.  
lorraine lay next to nikki face to face just admiring the brunette while she slept , all Lorraine could think of was how lucky she was to have nikki in her life , she'd finally allowed someone in , someone she wanted to spend the rest of her life with , that person in lorraine's eyes was nikki.  
lorraine lined nikki's jaw with her index finger , tucking a strand of hair behind her ear then moving closer to nikki , cutely nuzzling her nose against nikki's , nikki woke up and giggled , seeing lorraine's bright blue eyes and perfectly dimpled smile always made nikki's day , even if it had just started "good morning beautiful" nikki spoke in her sleepy morning voice , which lorraine found incredibly sexy.  
lorraine rolled over so that she was on top of nikki , pinning her hands down and kissing her softy before replying , "good morning to you too" lorraine replied in a sexy voice.  
"what time is it?!" nikki said almost forgetting she had a surprise for lorraine.  
"7:30 , do you have somewhere more important you need to be miss Boston?", lorraine replied.  
nikki smirked looking directly into lorraine's eyes , "pack your case , I'm taking you away for the weekend" , lorraine's eyes widened with excitement " where are you taking me" , lorraine replied , jumping off the bed and opening her walk in wardrobe to pack some clothes , nikki soon following her , grabbing lorraine by the waist and pulling her gorgeous blonde locks to one side , planting kisses along her neck , " we..are..going..to..Paris" nikki said between kisses.  
lorraine spun round in excitement bitting her bottom lip , "nikki boston , have you gone all romantic on me?" capturing nikki's soft lips  
"not romantic no , I just want our first Valentine's day to be special , I want to make you feel special , nikki smiled.  
"ink , you make me feel special every day , you know that , don't you? your the most amazing person I've ever met , I'm seriously head over heels in love with you " lorraine said cringing at the floor , she wasn't embarrassed to tell nikki she loved her , it was just lorraine hadn't said the "three lettered word" to anyone , she was the heartless Lorraine donegan , the multi millionaired bitch that didn't get attached to people , all she cared about was work and making more money , but nikki saw past that , nikki was different , she understood.  
she'd never felt like this , ever , being happy and in love , nikki boston made it happen.  
"Lo , I've been in love from the moment I saw you" , nikki picked lorraine up holding her back tight so she didn't fall , and lorraine wrapped her legs around nikki's waist and her arms around her neck , both starting into each other's eyes , full of lust and love , lorraine's eyes diverted to nikki's lips.  
nikki Sat lorraine on the dressing table , lorraine's legs still warped around nikki's waist , nikki began to kiss lorraine passionately , running her fingertips over lorraine's smooth thighs , to her toned stomach , whilst nibbling at lorraine's neck , lorraine threw her head back in sheer pleasure , nikki was seriously turning her on , nikki suddenly stopped looking at a slightly out of breath and heart broken lorraine  
"what..the..fuck" Lorraine managed to say , "we have a flight to catch miss donnegan , no time for funny business" nikki winked walking away from lorraine  
"nikki , you bitch" lorraine replied jumping off the dressing table giggling whilst running her hand through her golden locks , nikki stood at the doorway , winked at lorraine and set of down the stair to prepare breakfast for the two of them , what nikki didn't know was that lorraine also had a surprise in store for nikki.


	2. Chapter 2

_as soon as nikki walked into the livingroom on the table sat a box with a card next to it , nikki smiled and went over to the box , opening it up nikki discovered a tiny gold heart locket , she the precious tiny locket up to see a picture of herself and lorraine , nikki smiling and lorraine kissing nikkis cheek cutely , to the left half of locket was the initials "L&N" with two days small diamantes on either side , nikki found herself crying a little with hapiness , opening the card it said that "To my beautiful girlfriend , hope you have the best valentines day ever , my love for you grows each day i'm with you , you mean absolutely everything to me , the way you make me laugh and smile , the way our hands clasp perfectly together , how your the only person i can be myself around" , love you always my beautiful boston bruiser, L xxx" nikki couldn't help but smile , lorraine was everything nikki wanted , she was the one , nikki pulled out a tiny box out of her short pocket , opening it revealing a simple but elegant wedding band , 14 carrott gold with a small diamond in the the middle , totally lorraine donnegan._

_So many thoughts ran through nikki's head._

_"Will she think I'm weird , is it too soon?" , nikki thought hard , she knew lorraine was the girl for her , just be brave nikki , yep she was going to do this._

_Nikki looked up smirking but was soon snapped out of thoughts by a certain blonde beauty standing in the hall dressed in matchin joggies , hair scraped back and make-up free ,simple but effortlessly beautiful._

_nikki quickly shut the box over and put it safely back in her pocket , a little too quick which didn't go unnoticed by by lorraine._

_"Nikki , what was that?" Lorraine asked bitting her lip._

_"Er n-nothing" nikki stuttered walking over to lorraine pulling her in for a kiss._

_"Thank you for my present by the way , it was beautiful" nikki told lorraine, pinning a soft bit of blonde hair behind lorraine's ear"._

_"Not as beautiful as you though" , Lorraine replied seductively._

_Nikki kissed the tip of lorraine's nose and ran up the stair to get packed , and for once , lorraine was ready first._

_Lorraine went to make them both a coffee knowing they had to leave within the next hour but the door bell rung 3 times._

_"For fuck sake" lorraine muttered._

_"Erm , hi , delivery for Lorraine donnegan" a guy roughly in his 30's , dressed a little to smart with a suit and tie on holding the biggest , brightest and by far the most beautifully picked blood red roses lorraine had ever seen._

_"Oh right , yeah that's me" lorraine stood grinning like a teenager._

_"Who's the lucky fella then" the man asked._

_"Actually , I'm presuming this was my girlfriend" lorraine replied_

_The man stood speechless "oh , er..Ok..um well here you are"_

_Lorraine gave the delivery guy another friendly smile , took the flowers and shut the door" ._

_Putting the flowers down Lorraine noticed a little card that read_

_"it feels good to be in your arms, to feel the warmness of your touch ,_  
_I love to look into your beautiful eyes, to see how much you care_  
_It feels good to have someone like you, to think about everyday_  
_I love to take long walks with you, to hold your hand every step of the way ,_

_To hold you at night , and morning too , because you are my gorgeous girl_

_And I love you"._

_Nikki xxxxxx "._

_Lorraine was totally awestruck , also tearing up._

_"God , I fucking love her". Lorraine giggled at her own thoughts , she loves nikki , a woman , and..and she loved the thought of that too , she loved nikki's caring personality , the feel of warm skin , the way she kisses Me everyday like it's my first and last , I'm hers , and she's mine._


	3. Chapter 3

2 updates in one day , yes , yes I'm obsessed :)

It was 2:00pm by the time nikki and lorraine were both ready , lumping the suitcases into lorraine's Ferrari boot.

They had to be at the airport to catch the flight at 3 o'clock so logistically they were in a hurry , but in Lorraine's prized posettion , they'd be there in minutes.

Both sitting in the car speeding down the roads of greeenock , they shared the look. The look that they both wanted each other there and then.. lorraine had tried a few times to pull nikki in to that trap.

Nikki on the other hand was still feeling slightly nervous , she'd spent about 8 hours to find the perfect ring , for the perfect girl , and if that meant it costing the full of nikki's monthly wage , then so be it.

Lorraine's hand casually gliding from the gear stick , to nikki's leg , going further...and further..and further.

"Lo , I've got a funny feeling your after something" nikki bit her lip

"And what makes you say that" Lorraine teased smirking at the same time.

"Because , you've tried twice already to pull me back into our bed , and now this " nikki laughed

" I can't help it nik , your too tempting" lorraine also laughing with nikki.

Both women eventually reached the airport , Lorraine parked the car and both woman clambered out of the Ferrari grabbing their suitcases , locking hands , and sharing a quick kiss before heading to check in.

Nikki knew the next time they'd walk out the doors , Lorraine might be her fiance , she was nervous of course , but excited at the same time.s

Just seconds away from the gate closing gate , nikki and lorraine finally made it on the plane.

Finding a seat on the plane and finally being able to relax.

Lorraine on the other hand hated flying , she was petrified , nikki could read lorraine like a book.

"Lorraine , your scared of flying..aren't you?" Nikki asked sympathetically holding lorraine's hand.

"I..I erm" was all Lorraine could manage , she shouldn't be scared , she was lorraine donnegan , fearless of anything.

"Lorraine..." nikki asked with one eyebrow raised.

"All right all right , yes I'm scared of flying" Lorraine cringed

"Why didn't you say , it's normal to be scared of flying Lo " nikki now looking into lorraine's ocean blue eyes.

"I'm okay , I'll be fine if I'm with you" lorraine smiled capturing her girlfriends lips.

"I um , I could maybe take your mind of the flying if you like , maybe pass some time" nikki bit her lip mischievously.

With they words coming out nikki's mouth , lorraine stood up and whispered to nikki's ear "toilets , in 5 minutes" bitting nikki's lobe at the same time , which sent shivers all through nikki's body.

Nikki looked lorraine in the eyes , there it was again .. the look..

5 minutes seemed like hours , nikki stood up and casually made her way to the toilet.

One of the toilets was occupied , the other was left normal , she'd presumed lorraine would leave the door unlocked for nikki to walk in.

Nikki picked the correct door , as hot as ever lorraine donnegan stood before her , lorraine motioning the seductive "come here fingers" , not taking her eyes off nikki for one second , nikki locked the door , grabbed lorraine and pushed her up against the toilet wall.

"Lorraine , I actually can't believe you've got me doing this , but..but your a hot bitch at times"

"Nikki , just fuck me please.." lorraine said shyly , but nikki knew she really meant it.

gliding two fingers into lorraine , nikki watched as the pleasure began to build up , giving lorraine what she wanted.

Lorraine arched her Neck back while sitting in the basin , legs wrapped around nikki , nikki's fingers inside her.

Nikki bit and nibbled on a certain bit that she knew sent lorraine over the edge

"Ahhhh my God nikki!" Lorraine screamed , obviously nearly there.

Nikki had to cover lorraine's mouth as she was prepared for her girlfriends orgasm , nikki couldn't help bit giggle , lorraine was always loud when they had sex

"nik I-I-m com.." with that nikki began to pick up her pace , going deeper , faster and rubbing more

"Ohh my..fucking..God..ahhhhhhh! Fuck!"

Lorraine's load moans gradually turned into heavy breaths , nikki grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her passionately.

"Nikki , your fucking good at that" Lorraine manage to say , Both laughing in the process.

Maybe the flight wasn't so bad after all Lorraine thought!


	4. Chapter 4

The flight went in all so quick for both the woman , obviously due to the fact of Lorraine's distraction earlier.

Landing at Le Bourget Airport , both woman got off the flight hand it hand , thanking the air hostesses and getting off the flight , the sun beaming down on them both , but at the same time still a winter feel to it.

As soon as they came off the flight and were now into the airport lorraine was amazed , "wow this is quite beautiful compared to Glasgow airport" she joked

"Lets grab our things and get out of here , I have a surprise for you" nikki grinned kissing her girlfriend , and soon to be fiancee.

"Wh-a..nikki!" Was all Lorraine could reply before nikki lifted her putting lorraine over her shoulders.

"Come on missy , so much to see in such little time".

Lorraine gave out a small giggle , the giggle nikki found cute , but incredibly sexy.

They both reached the luggage area , nikki put lorraine down , smacked her lightly on the bum and kissed her nose.

"Your a tease you are nikki" , lorraine said pulling nikki in for another quick kiss before they grabbed there suitcases and headed out to hire a car for the remainder of the weekend.

Approaching the desk to collect the keys a short man with the most piercing features asked in a strong voice "aahh , bonjour Madame! How may I help you"

"Hi , I've got a car to pick up , the names nikki boston".

"Ah yes , here is the keys to the car , just sign here , here , here and your signature here"

Lorraine was clearly amused with the French accent , she thought she could maybe learn some while she was here.

"Nik , I'll be back in two minutes" and with that Lorraine dashed over to the book store.

Nikki looked back with one eyebrow raised seeing her girlfriend run over to the store , she smiled shyly to herself"

lorraine had found an French dictionary , perfect she thought , walking to the cashiers desk to purchasing the book.

She was startled by nikki jabbing her ribs

"JESUS! Nikki you scared the shit out of me!" Lorraine jumped.

"Aw I'm sorry baby , I did mean to scare you , I promise" nikki winked back

Lorraine hit nikki on the arm playfully. Nikki looked at the book and looked at lorraine "do I need to ask?" Nikki asked.

"Just in case , you never know might come in handy" Lorraine gave nikki the look , the same look she gave nikki earlier that day .

"Ok , come on I've got another surprise for you" , nikki grabbed lorraine's hand and held its, not to tight , not to loose , just a perfect fitting with lorraine's hand.

Nikki wasn't too sure what day she was planning to propose , she wanted to do it tonight , so they both had the rest of the trip together as an engaged couple .

Lorraine and nikki packed the boot of their new car and headed for the 5* hotel nikki had booked , lorraine had no idea but she wanted to make it special , special and perfect for her girl , no matter the cost.

The journey was silent , not an awkward silence , just embracing each other's company and giving each other the odd look now and then , holding on to each other's hand.

Lorraine seemed perfectly relaxed and started giggling

" what you laughing at" nikki looked at lorraine puzzled

"You , back then , when the man spoke French at the desk your face was a picture" .

" ah , well I must say , French isn't my strong point , but it's the country of love isn't it , it's just so beautiful"

"Yeah it really is .. this might sound so stupid but , your so perfect nikki , everything you do , is just.. perfect"

Nikki looked at lorraine and smiled , " well I know someone who's even more perfect" nikki flirted back

"Oh really , do I know her?" Lorraine also playing nikki's flirting game"

" You could say that yeah" , nikki bit her lip looking at lorraine's piercing blue eyes'

"God her eyes were beautiful , I could stare at them all day , how the fuck am I going to do this", nikki thought.

As I'f reading her girlfriends thought ..."What's the matter?" Lorraine asked squeezing nikki's hand.

"Er nothing! Was just thinking , what about dinner? Tonight we could go somewhere romantic , and a little secret?" Nikki smiled.

"Yeah , I'd really like that , in fact...no , I'd love it" Lorraine returning a smile back.

...

"LO , you nearly ready" nikki shouted to Lorraine who was in the en suite.

"Yeah , hold on two seconds" lorraine replied.

Nikki had been ready for over half an hour a quick shower and wearing a tight white t shirt , her hair in a small pony , black skinnies , converse and a blazer and re-applied her makeup ,done.

Lorraine , on the other hand had clearly made the effort , wearing matching black lace underwear , a Red strapless dress complimented with the most pristine pair of loubitans , makeup done to perfection and her hair in a bum neatly on her head , shoving her leather jacket on and looking in the bathroom mirror smiling , she loved making the effort to look good for nikki.

it was 8pm and nikki was starving , or maybe just nerves , she fumbled inside her blazer pocket for the box , just feeling it was still there , as if it magically disappeared within the last half hour of nikki putting it there.

Lorraine finally appeared to greet nikki who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Wow...you look stunning" nikki said half speechlees

"As do you" Lorraine returning the compliment and kissing nikki , smelling the perfume off nikki she loved the most

"Sham we get going?" Nikki asked eagerly

"Lead the way gorgeous" lorraine winked.

...

Nikki decided to take lorraine to a more French themed restraunt , they were greeted by a young girl roughly in her 20's , surprisingly broad Scottish

" good evening ladies , just a table for to yes?"

"Yes please" both nikki and lorraine gave a friendly smile to the waitreds and were soon placed at a table.

Lorraine sat across from nikki holding her hand cutely out , nikki placed her hand in lorraine's and bringing it up to her lips kissing lorraine's hand ever so softly

"You look beautiful babe" nikki complimented lorraine ,

"And so do you gorgeous , here's to a good night" Lorraine raised her glass of wine , both glasses chining together .

Lorraine meant over and kissed nikki before deciding what to order.

...

After a delicious meal both woman sat and chated away , talking about childhood , school and just enjoying each other's company"

On the right side of lorraine stood the Eiffel tower , light up to perfection , breathtakingly romantic , Lorraine's heart fluttered...she wasn't used to this at all , but it was something she could get used to

Nikki looked at lorraine for a moment catching lorraine's admiration for the tower.

" come on , drink up " nikki smiled "let's go a walk"

Pulling Lorraine up and helping her with her jacket "I think I quiet like the mysterious side to you nikki" knowing nikki probably had something planned

Nikki knew a special place , she knew because her father proposed to her mother here , nikki's dad said it was the perfect spot.

Up on a hill nikki had hired a loch cabin typed modern hut for her and lorraine to stay over night , with a wood fire , totally off the scale.

On the side of the hill and right in front of the cabin overlooking was the full view of Paris , the Christ blue sky and the full moon giving a white shine across the full town.

On the side , a perfectly curved blossom tree , shredding pink petals , just like confetti , definitely the perfect proposal spot...


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys , I'm in the process of moving house so I'll try update at least every two days or so! Everyone on here I think has given up on lorriki , but I won't I promise!

Also if you have tumblr , follow me and I'll follow back and let me know how I'm doing on this or how I could improve

Thanks! , love Caitlin xxx.


	6. Chapter 6

Nikki and lorraine walked hand in hand throughout the streets of Paris , to get to nikki's "special" location , leaving Lorraine totally baffled.

"Nikki , where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see , it's just up here" nikki replied with a smile.

As soon as nikki got to the bottom of the hill she pulled a blindfold out her pocket and wrapped it around lorraine's eyes so she couldn't see

"Ahh , nikki what you doing?! , You know I hate being tested like this " , Lorraine pouted , she hated not knowing anything.

"This is the surprise , just be patient babe " , nikki replied kissing lorraine which lorraine returned.

nikki held lorraine's hand and guided her up the path to the hill , placing one hand around her waist for extra support and positioning Lorraine in the right spot , right under the blossom tree

"Ready?" Nikki asked Lorraine.

"Ready" Lorraine bit her lip in excitement. Nikki stood behind lorraine , kissing and bitting her neck , "nikki pleaaaaase" Lorraine pleaded , kind of sounding like a 6 year old.

Nikki removed the blindfold and lorraine opened her eyes.

"Wow , this..is beautiful" , lorraine's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas.

It was a crisp clear night , the full moon and beautiful bright stars , situated in the middle , was of course the Eiffel tower.

Nikki took a deep breath and Turned to face lorraine , giving her a smile , and a quick kiss , lorraine wrapped her arms around nikki's neck deepening the kiss.

"This is perfect nic , really really fucking perfect" lorraine looking into Nikkis eyes

"Look , lo ..you deserve this , when we first met , I got to see the cute , caring , affectionate lorraine donnegan that nobody else got to see , we have a bond that collided instantly when we first met , I'm going to sound so crazy saying this.."

" no , no please continue , you don't sound crazy at all" Lorraine smiled holding nikki.

Nikki pulled the box out and leaned down on one knee.

"Nik , what are you doi..."

"Lo , your my rock okay , I don't want to ever see the day where I can't hold you , kiss you or even wake up next to you , I'm scared of loosing you.. none of my relationships have felt like this , and your the reason behind that , I officially want to make you mine , for keeps , for ever , just the two of us ..the hot shot benefactor and the Boston bruiser , forever , so" .. Nikki took a deep breath

"Lorraine donnegan , will you make me the most happiest woman alive and Marry me" , nikki looked up at lorraine who had tears freely strolling down her face.

"Come here you big softy , of course I'll marry you , nothing would make me more happier" lorraine replied grinning and sniffling

She pulled nikki up , nikki placed the elegant band on her fiancee's finger and grinned , pulling lorraine in for a long passionate kiss , under the blossom tree , on the same spot her dad proposed to her mum.

Both woman were truly happy...


	7. Chapter 7

sorry guys this is totally irrelevant to this fanfiction

But... my friend plays a part in waterloo road and she said lorriki scenes were filmed in 2011 , and I was showed the script of the pool scene and it was date July 2011.

On August 2012 daniela done an interview for a magazine which can be found online , and she said "there is plenty of things I want to do before I go home at the end of the year , which would be correct because Waterloo road started back in February , giving producers time to edit all the series scenes.

So I'm actually thinking lorraine will be back for her girl! Eeeeeeeeeek


	8. Chapter 8

Nikki picked lorraine up by the waist , lorraine wrapping her legs and arm around nikki kissing each other passionatly as they burst through the cabin door.

Nikki pulled lorraines jacket off and lorraine pulled nikkis off afterwards.

Nikki lay lorraine gently onto the white carpet next to the romantically lit fire while nikki sat between lorraibes legs and slowly zipped lorraines dress down revealing purple lace underwear.

"Your so beautiful Lo" nikki whispered , Lorraine pulled nikki down on top of her and kissed her soft but passionatly tasting nikkis cherry chapstick , which lorraine secretly adored.

"I love you nikki , you do know that right?" Lorraine smiled looking at nikki

"Of course i know , and you know i love you too" nikki smiled shifting a peice of lorraines blonde lock behind her ear .

Lorraine just nodded and bit her lip " so..you going to fuck me or what"? Lorraine smirked.

Nikki just laughed and began nibbling on lorraines ear and glidding her tongue to lorraines neck , sucking at certaine points she knew drove lorraine crazy.

Niki could feel lorraine grin obviously pleased nikki knew exactly what she liked and knew how to make her feel good , and even loved.

Nikki ran her tongue down lorraines body , stopping to occasionly nibblebon lorraines hip bones , both keeping eye contact.

Lorraine started to pant lightly as her pleasure increased.

Nikki got to the crotch of lorraines pants running her tongue along all possible areas , and sucking on lorraines inner thighs.

"Nikki please...i cant take..anymore just please , just fucking...fuck me" lorraine begged breathlessly , nikki didnt stop though , she ran her fingers down lorraines clit through her thong , feeling lorraine getting wetter and wetter and feeling her almost loose control

Nikki slid lorraines pants off and teased her fiancee more by making the tip of her tongue and effortlessly glidding it in and out lorraine.

"Ahhh fuck" lorraine moaned , running a hand through her hair and the other pinning nikkis head down

Nikki rubbed lorraines clit whilst taking it in her mouth and swirling her tongue in circles , another thing she knew made lorraine loose control, as nikki picked up the pace , as did lorraines breathing

"Arghh nik..right..fucking..there

Nikki found it out of nowhere to suck harder , rub faster , anything to make lorraine feel good

"Ahhhhh fuck nik..im..ohh god im comi.." lorraine didnt manage to finish her sentence as her orgasm took over , sending electrical surges up lorraines body as she pushed nikkis head down further , curling her toes and clamping her legs around nikki

"Ohh..god" lorraine spoke still out of breath "that..was..fucking amazing"

nikki glidded up lorraines body and kissed her Softly

Lorraine lying back , sweat sticking to her forehead and still out of breath

"You okay?" Nikki whispered kissing lorraines neck

"Yeah" lorraine smiled slightly calming down

Lorraine sat up and kissed nikki , flipping nikki onto the floor and stradling her

"My turn" lorraine whispered seductivly bitting her lip and smirking.

To be continued...

Im bad i know ;).


End file.
